Tonight
by Darkness710
Summary: ¿te puedes enamorar de alguien con solo una noche? Naruto Uzumaki no creyó en las trampas del amor, exceso, Pasión, Deseo. Dicen que en las fiestas si hay sexo, no hay amor de por medio. Ella no sabia. Esa noche unió dos cuerpos, dos corazones y dos almas. La fama y la mafia tienen mucho en común. mas de lo que aparentan. Es difícil cuando el corazón y el deseo se juntan. ¿amor? 2S


Unos cabellos rubios se asomaban por el umbral mujeres desnudas salían de los aparadores Naruto Uzumaki sonreía socarrón; El trato estaba cerrado

_^Flash Back On^_

_-Naruto Uzumaki, espero tengas mis juguetes porque yo tengo los tuyos- dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña y larga de ojos aperlados._

_^Flash Back Off^_

A lo lejos la vio Sakura Haruno la actriz mas codiciada del momento el llego y le toco el trasero are pegándolo a su miembro. Ella vio quien era y lo beso. **  
**Hinara Hyuga, modelo de lencería, 22 años descansaba en el cuarto. Victoria Secret había invertido millones en ella. Se despertó de un gran letargo, traía puesto un vestido de cocktail negro.

Sakura y Naruto en un rincón el la tocaba rápido ella también a él, se besaban con pasión. Naruto le susurro cosas que jamás le hubiese dicho a ella… Sakura le sonrió y le jalo la corbata.

**Sé que me deseas  
También hice obvio que te deseo Así que hazme funcionar  
Vamos a quitar el espacio entre nosotros Ahora mueve tu cuerpo  
¡Maldición! Adoro la manera en que te mueves**

Hinata escucho ruido abajo ¿Qué pasaba? Llegaba a su memoria los había invitado ella y su hermano ¿Por qué?, cierto ella gano el premio a la mejor modelo en la revista pópele… Gano? Una sonrisa se postro en sus labios, era la ley.

Naruto tenia a Sakura entre las piernas su lengua era la protagonista a lado de su oreja. Placer eso sentían Sakura le dio una idea. Hinata se aseguro de verse bien se puso una playera negra de corset una mini falda negra, medias tipo maya y unos vans negros se sentía segura, atractiva y sexi

Naruto y Sakura subían las escaleras mientras Hinata Bajaba… Naruto trato de buscar a el acompañante de Hinata pero no logro verlo, Hinata trato de no prestarle atención a la pareja que apenas subía. Pero la luna resplandece en el mar, Hinata lo vio, Naruto la observo, el ya no era de Sakura era de ella.

**Así que dámelo****  
Porque ya sé lo que quieres hacer**

Hinata bajo y saludo a Temari modelo de perfumes, 25 años. Estaba con Shikamaru Nara, su novio; 26 años, nuevo dueño del BSKG (BancoShinobideKonohaGaruke) Camino un poco mas y encontró a su hermano Neji teniendo sexo detrás del desayunador con su novia TenTen ambos abogados. Volteo y vio a Hinara, su gemela cantante de rock y a su novio Kiba 24 años, corredor de formula 1. Cansada y Somnolienta fue al bar.

Naruto arriba con Sakura la acariciaba lentamente, Sakura se dejaba hacer dejando salir algunos silenciosos gemidos "que te pasa" le pregunto ella pues el ya no hacia muy bien su trabajo "ya no me pones" le dijo para sorpresa de ella

**Éste es el asunto****  
He ido a cada nación  
Y nadie jamás me ha hecho sentir de la forma en que tú lo haces  
Conoces mi motivación  
Pues he dado mi reputación  
Por favor discúlpame  
No es mi intención ser grosero**

Placer eso respiraba Naruto bajo y vio a Sasuke "ya esta para ti" Sasuke el mejor futbolista tenia un gol listo. El rubio busco a sus ojos perlas ¿la había visto? ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota al no verla? Se daba asco por no haberla visto y por ser lo que era. Corrió a su lado y le tomo una bubi masajeándola lenta y placenteramente, ella se sorprendió…o porque sabía quien era: El Zorro Naranja

**Pero ésta noche te voy a coger****  
Oh lo sabes  
Que ésta noche fajaremos  
Oh lo sabes  
Que ésta noche te cogeré  
Oh lo sabes  
Que ésta noche follaremos**

Seducción es el acto mas interesante de las reacciones humanas —te vez hermosa, felicidades—le dijo el —Gracias guapo— El la beso no quería nada no podía pedir nada mejor. Ella sabia a lo que nunca probo, peligro, demencia, exceso y excitación.

Hinata se amarro a su cintura, no podía creer lo que hacia, el metió su mano juguetona en su falda. La ropa interior le impedía hacerle las cosas malas que el tenia planeado; con mucho cuidado tomo un Martini lo subió junto con ella. Ella lo llevo a su cuarto —que es eso— dijo al ver un sobrecito blanco —Dopamina— le respondió

**Eres tan bonita****  
Si tuviera a alguien entonces cariño ésa serías tú  
Yo sé que estas lista  
Si nunca mentí, entonces bebe eres mi verdad**

Dopamina eleva todo. Ella lo beso, se sentía como nunca, él la amaba?, no pero si la deseaba. Ella no planeaba despegarse de él, él se alejó un poco y la hizo inclinar las piernas, rompió las medias y dejo un poco rota la ropa interior, ella trato de cerrar las piernas pero sintió la lengua de él perturbando su centro y su mente pequeños gemidos salían de sus labios estaba tan excitada que Naruto metió un dedo y luego otro para estimularla, Hinata se arqueo al sentir tal cosa; una lamida larga, Hinata se arqueo tensando los músculos de todo el cuerpo, Naruto sabia que pasaría, subió una mano al pecho de Hinata jalo el pezón y el elixir de Hinata cayo en los labios de Naruto el trato se succionar todo —Cariño eh encontrado una en un millón— la beso pero ella lo detuvo —Déjame hacerlo— Hinata no tuvo que hacer mucho, la dopamina, la situación y ella lo habían puesto casi arriba…

**Éste es el asunto****  
He ido a cada nación  
Y nadie jamás me ha hecho sentir de la forma en que tú lo haces  
Conoces mi motivación  
Pues he dado mi reputación  
Por favor discúlpame  
No es mi intención ser grosero**

Hinata no estaba segura de porque haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Excitación eso fue lo que sintió Naruto. Hinata lamio solo la punto a y con sus manos sostenía todo lo demás, lamio esa vena que iba desde la punta, hasta esa tela que lamia con indecisión, pero que a Naruto lo hicieron ponerse a mil. Pequeños jadeos por parte de la chica hicieron a Naruto perder el control. Se saco la ropa que quedaba y cargo a Hinata a la pared. Algo que le fascino es que ella era única, le separo un poco las piernas y la penetro. Hinata no sabia que sentir, no podía definirlo dolor o placer. A sus 22 años estaba manejada en eso de la seducción pero jamás había sido tocada por un hombre. La dopamina la hizo tener múltiples espasmos dentro.

**Pero ésta noche te voy a follar****  
Oh lo sabes  
Que ésta noche fajaremos**

**Oh lo sabes****  
Que ésta noche te cogeré  
Oh lo sabes  
Que ésta noche follaremos rico**

Imaginación… ese es el núcleo de la pasión. Hay una cosa que Hinata solo podía pensar y era la lengua de Naruto por todos los lados posibles, en su centro, su ombligo, sus labios. Sus manos también eran parte de este pensamiento. Esas manos lastimadas le daban tanto placer. Ya no estaban en la pared. Estaban en la cama Naruto aun seguía penetrándola, ella estaba en cuatro, Naruto jugaba con su trasero y luego sus pechos. La beso con exijencia y ella segada, ya no por la dopamina, si no por el placer se puso arriba de él, auto penetrándose. Naruto sentía tanto placer que se alzó para quedar en uno solo en un momento el volteo y la acostó subiendo sus piernas a sus hombros . Esa era la posición para el clímax, las paredes de Hinata se contrajeron Naruto lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Pero para hacerla sufrir salió de ella restregando muy lentamente su miembro en ella. Hinata gemía desesperadamente

—eso es cántame, ruégame, siénteme—le pidió

—ya no aguanto, Naruto te lo ruego llévame al cielo— suplico ella

Naruto se introdujo de nuevo y comenzó a embestirla rápidamente, Hinata se arqueo y él se vino dentro. Pero la dopamina aun seguía en ellos.

**Ésta noche voy a hacer****  
Todo lo que quiero contigo  
Todo lo que necesites  
Todo lo que quieras yo lo quiero dulzura  
Quiero hacer magia contigo  
Desde la ventana  
Hasta la pared  
Voy a darte mi todo  
Invierno en tiempo de verano  
Cuando te tenga en primavera  
Voy a hacerte otoño  
Tienes ése cuerpo  
Que me hace querer entrar en el bote  
Sólo para verte bailar  
Y adoro la manera en que mueves ése trasero  
Date la vuelta y déjame ver esos jeans  
Estás pegada a mí  
Estoy pegado a ti  
Hallemos algo que hacer  
Por favor discúlpame  
No es mi intención ser grosero**

Estamina ¿mito o realidad? No sabia pero Naruto aun seguía excitado y muy arriba —¿quieres probar algo nuevo? Ella pudo asentir Naruto la beso y la incoó puso su miembro en los pechos de Hinata, ella inconscientemente sabia que hacer, su lengua, la suavidad, una felación. Y como la imaginación estaba de protagonista Hinata también se vino. Naruto sonrió, Hinata era multiorgasmica. Eso la hacia increíble en la cama e insaciable en el sexo, Hinata no sabia que pasaba pero quería mas y Naruto podía complacerla

Exceso. No, eso no paso, era Satisfacción ya era demasiado tarde y durmieron.

Naruto no sabia que demonios pasaba por el pero algo había cambiado, Hinata era una en un millón y nos solo por satisfacerlo completamente en la cama. Hinata tenia miedo de despertar ¿es posible enamorarte de alguien a quien no conoces? Que la única manera donde lo has visto es en al noticias… Tenía miedo de despertar y saber que solo fue una noche más

—Estas despierta?- él le pregunto ella asintió y el la obligo a descansar sobre su pecho Hinata sabia que venia una incomoda y triste charla—¿Cómo te llamas? — Le pregunto

—Hinata Hyuga, Soy modelo, tengo 22 años pero basta de mmi que hay de ti como te llegaste hasta aquí? — le pregunto dulcemente

—Soy el Zorro, Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 25 años y soy traficante de armas—Dijo con asco—Llegue aquí por tu hermano Neji, tu sabes porque—

—Lo se —sonrió—Naruto que pasara? — le pregunto preocupada, ella no quería que se fuera

—No podemos estar juntos no soy una buena persona, no te merezco… pero … T…te a…mo—

Hinata lo beso pero ya no era un beso exigente si no un beso dulce de esos que te enamorar —ya es tarde— le dijo levantándose —Te ayudo a vestirte? —

Tomo su ropa interior y se la coloco con mucho cuidad, acariciándola con muy poca decencia tocando cada parte de su piel ella lo ayudo de igual manera

Ambos bajaron a la planta principal. Esta estaba hecha un asco y solo estaban los amigos de Hinata; Hanabi desayunaba junto a Konohamaru, Temari y Shikamaru platicaban y se besaban juguetonamente mientras estaban en la cantina, Ten Ten y Neji nadaban en la piscina y Hinara y Kiba tal vez estarían en la ducha

Hinata beso a Naruto y lo acompaño a la puerta

—Así que… A.. Adiós— le dijo ella triste.

Naruto se acercó a su oreja y le susurro

—Te amo— bajo un poco mas y en su cuello le dejo su marca personal —Eres mía— sonrió —por 2º días eres mía— le tomo la mano y la llevo mas afuera

—Tengo un negocio y no se cuando vulva… os i vuelva—

—Eres el zorro de Konoha, lo harás— dijo tímida

—Te a…quiero —se corrigió, le beso la mano y se dio la vuelta hacia su camaro

—Yo también te amo—Susurro ella abrazándose


End file.
